


Good Omega

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has been horny all day, and finally he's alone with Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: [iwaoi 60](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction).
> 
> I'm still accepting requests although lately I've been having some difficulty concentrating.

Oikawa was horny, and the moment he and Iwaizumi were in his bedroom he stopped trying to hide it.

”Oikawa,” Iwaizumi tried to protest, but Oikawa claimed his mouth to a sloppy kiss.

Iwaizumi kissed back, clearly pleased by the feeling of Oikawa’s lips pressing against his, and the omega opened his mouth to allow for entrance. Their tongues tangled together and Iwaizumi couldn’t suppress a moan that made Oikawa smile.

Oikawa’s hand was on Iwaizumi’s chest, rubbing over the erect nipples before heading down. Iwaizumi tried to argue when Oikawa reached his groin, but his voice was once more swallowed by the kiss and turned into groans as Oikawa gently groped his cock through his slacks.

When he could feel Iwaizumi growing hard Oikawa broke the kiss to whisper into Iwaizumi’s ear.

”Iwa-chan, I’ve been waiting all day,” he said, and smiled when Iwaizumi shivered.

”Is-,” Iwaizumi tried. ”Is that all you ever think about?”

Oikawa chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s scent gland.

”Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered and sucked on the skin.

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep arguing when Oikawa’s mouth felt so good. He was melting under the touches on his body that was heating up more and more with Oikawa’s administrations. Eventually Oikawa guided him to the bed and he didn’t resist the push of Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa removed Iwaizumi’s clothes one by one, leaving him naked and shivering in the cool air. Iwaizumi looked up to Oikawa who stood up to get rid of his own clothing, eyes glued to Iwaizumi’s face and movements certain but slow. He was waiting, and he wouldn’t have a problem with waiting for a while longer.

The more time it took for Oikawa to strip the more Iwaizumi was shifting on the bed, cock already hard and starting to leak. He let out a quiet whine, which was exactly what Oikawa had been waiting for.

Oikawa sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, hand sliding up a shivering thigh. Iwaizumi’s eyes were following the hand that stopped on his hip for a moment before taking a loose hold of his aching cock. Oikawa pressed his body closer to feel the strength of Iwaizumi’s arm against his chest and kissed his boyfriend right below the ear before sucking the earlobe into his mouth. Iwaizumi reacted with a restrained moan.

”Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed into his ear. ”Be a good omega and bend over.”

Iwaizumi grunted before pulling away from Oikawa’s touch and turning around. He took a deep breath before settling onto his hands and knees, ass now visible to Oikawa.

”Oh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa singsonged. ”You’re so wet already!”

Iwaizumi whimpered in response and shifted, spreading his legs slightly more. Oikawa took a hold of his buttocks and spread them apart to get a good look of the glistening entrance.

”You’re twitching so hungrily,” Oikawa said in awe. ”How desperate are you for my cock?”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, but the way his body shivered and cock jerked Oikawa knew it wouldn’t take long for the omega to drop his pride and submit.

”Well?” Oikawa asked slowly, circling a finger around the pucker but far enough to not give Iwaizumi any release. ”Are you not hungry for it?”

Iwaizumi whimpered and his mouth dropped open with a smack. Oikawa wanted to push his fingers inside the mouth and feel how Iwaizumi’s saliva would drip over his fingers onto his chin, but he kept his cool, slowly stroking his own cock while still teasing Iwaizumi with touches that didn’t go where the omega would most like them to go.

”Oikawa,” was the first thing Iwaizumi said, voice strained.

”Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, voice dripping syrup and hand tightening around his cock.

Iwaizumi was struggling with himself, and as much as Oikawa always loved to see it, he was starting to lose patience and hoped that Iwaizumi wouldn’t take much longer. He was already wondering if he should slide a fingertip inside Iwaizumi’s warmth, when the omega finally hung his head low and peeked at him past his arm.

”You can’t knot me today,” Iwaizumi said with almost a pout, and it made Oikawa’s chest tighten with affection.

”I know, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied with a smile.

Iwaizumi sighed and slumped onto the bed with his ass still in the air. His fingers found their way to his scent gland and he turned his head to look at Oikawa. His cheek was pressed onto the bed, making him look incredibly cute, and Oikawa had to physically stop himself from reaching over to hug Iwaizumi’s head.

”I want your cock,” Iwaizumi said breathily.

His fingers were stroking over his scent gland, and Oikawa’s head was starting to feel heavy with the pheromones that hit him. He took a moment to enjoy the scent, let it wash over him and make him shiver with pleasure.

”Are you scenting, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked in a whisper.

He stroked Iwaizumi’s lower back and looked at how the omega blushed, but didn’t stop what he was doing.

”You know you don’t have to,” Oikawa said and pressed a kiss on Iwaizumi’s hip. ”You already have me.”

”Please,” Iwaizumi gasped. ”Alpha.”

Oikawa groaned loudly and stroked his fingers over Iwaizumi’s wet entrance. Iwaizumi moaned and pushed his hips towards the touch, forgetting about his scent gland to feel more. Oikawa didn’t tease now that Iwaizumi had asked, so he pushed two fingers past the tight ring. The slick made obscene sounds as Oikawa started fingering his omega, spreading his fingers to loosen the tightness enough for his cock.

“More,” Iwaizumi whimpered. “More, please!”

Oikawa gasped and pulled his fingers out to line his cock to Iwaizumi’s entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asked and got a jerky nod in response.

It was enough, so Oikawa pushed inside. He took it slow, although the hot tightness made him want to lose control. His hands grasped Iwaizumi’s hips, fingertips pressing into the flesh and he grunted, cock pushing inside, cradled by the omega’s ass.

Iwaizumi was a whimpering mess by the time Oikawa had his entire cock in. He pushed back to get Oikawa in deeper, fingers clawing at the bed. Oikawa stopped trying to control himself and let his thrusts be controlled by feeling, cock sliding easily in and out of his omega.

”Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped as he rolled his hips into his boyfriend.

Oikawa’s hands were holding onto Iwaizumi’s waist, fingers spread over the sweaty skin.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi moaned. “I’m close.”

Oikawa took a while to breathe to level his voice as he kept pounding into the omega.

“Hajime,” he said and whimpered slightly, bending down to press his chest against Iwaizumi’s back so he could speak directly into his ear. “You should come.”

Iwaizumi whine loudly and tried to bury his face into the pillow he had been grasping. A couple of more thrust from Oikawa’s hips and he could feel the omega’s insides tightening in a tell-tale sign of his release.

“T- Tooru,” Iwaizumi managed, voice mumbled by pleasure as he released, ass gripping Oikawa’s cock tightly.

Iwaizumi’s back was arched and Oikawa rubbed his sides, up to his nipples and absentmindedly played with them with his fingers as he felt his cock starting to swell. He wanted to let go of the last bits of control, simply drown into the feeling of his forming knot rubbing past the tight rim of Iwaizumi’s ass, close his eyes and focus on the pleasure that sparked in his spine.

Right before Oikawa’s knot swelled too big, right before Iwaizumi had a chance to complain, Oikawa pulled out and jerked himself to completion, shooting semen over the smooth skin of Iwaizumi’s back, the white drops contrasting on the darker skin. Oikawa’s hips were resting against Iwaizumi’s soft behind, cock trapped between his hand and the omega’s lower back.

Iwaizumi shifted and Oikawa bent down to kiss away his come, to lick clean the skin that was so familiar to him. He turned Iwaizumi over to lie on his back before leaning down, their bodies together as he kissed the omega with remains of his come still on his lips. He gently bit on Iwaizumi’s lower lip before parting and looking into the omega’s eyes.

“I love you, Iwa-chan,” he said.

Iwaizumi blushed, but Oikawa felt calm. He had never said those words before, but they felt right. He felt like this was the perfect moment to make it known to the world that he, Oikawa Tooru, loved his omega and best friend.

“Hajime,” he repeated quietly. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two weeks to write this short thing and I don't even know why because it's just your usual general porno. But I've been simultaneously working on a continuation to Heatwave AU, so that explains a part of it.
> 
> Anyway I just decided to force myself to finish this thing so I didn't really proofread it properly. I'm sorry for any weird mistakes!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
